Most pontoon boat designs feature a deck area located above the pontoons. In the case of inflatable pontoon boats, or catarafts, a frame design incorporates frame members supported on top of the inflatable pontoons with lower, lateral members forming a framework between the pontoons at mid-point for structural strength and rigidity.
This design either is decked at the level of the top of the pontoons or the deck is attached to the lower lateral and longitudinal frame members. In the case of the deck being attached to the frame on top of the pontoons, a high center of gravity is inherent. In the case of a deck being attached to the lower cross members, the deck is crossed by the upper lateral cross members precluding loading of the deck by wheeled means and requiring persons utilizing this type of craft to step over multiple frame members to travel from the front of the craft to the rear of the craft.
Typically the size of the craft is limited to the width of the frame, with the pontoons removed or attached, that can be legally transported on a trailer, by road, or the frame must be completely disassembled for transport or storage.
The present invention is intended to address the issues set forth above.